Sourire Niais réécriture
by moimoiremoi
Summary: OS JPLE Ce n'est pas parceque Potter est un serpentard vraiment très attirant que je vais me laisser embrasser dans un couloir sans rien faire, et que je lui ferais pas ravaler le sourire stupide qu'il affiche !


Journal officiel de Lily Evans, le 21 décembre

Bonjour à tous ! Pour ceux qui me connaissent, je reprends du service. Enfin, j'ai réécrit cet OS qui n'était pas super niveau écriture. Je ne prétends pas avoir un style génial, mais j'espère que cette version sera mieux que la première. Bonne lecture à tous, et j'espère que vous penserez à me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des mails qui vous informent que vous avez des reviews )

Je vous laisse tranquille, vous pouvez commencer !

_Journal officiel de Lily Evans, le 21 décembre. A la bibliothèque._

_REVISER, IL FAUT ABSOLUMENT QUE JE REVIIIIISE !!_

_Franchement, j'y mets toute la meilleure volonté du monde, c'est vrai. Enfin ça serait vrai s'il n'y avait pas à un mètre de moi à peine, James Potter. J'interromps donc mes révisions fructueuses pour décrire Potter tel qu'il est là maintenant._

_Il est hot. Il arrive à réviser, lui. Et en plus, il est craquant quand il est concentré. Dommage qu'il soit à Serpentard. Enfin, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il m'intéressait. Non c'est même tout le contraire, je ne suis pas su tout attirée par les garçons très mignons, et qui sont en plus, comble de l'horreur, intelligents ! C'est vraiment pas du tout attirant ça, plutôt repoussant._

_Mais pourquoi j'écris dans mon journal alors que je dois réviser la métamorphose ?_

… _C'est vraiment une belle blague de nous faire passer des tests de niveau ! Et en plus non je dois arrêter d'écrire !_

_Ohmondieu ! Potter me regarde, POTTER ME REGARDE ! Et pas comme Rogue regarderait une bouteille de shampoing, non on dirait même qu'il me matte. Non je me fais des idées, je dois avoir un truc sur le nez. Il faut que j'aille vérifier ça aux toilettes. Et ce n'est pas du tout un pretexte pour sortir de la bibliothèque car _

_1) Les révisions c'est très chiants_

_2) Potter me met dans un état pas possible._

_3) Ca pue la poussière toute moisie ici._

_Une minute, pourquoi est ce que je me justifie auprès de mon journal ? Bien sûr que c'est pour ces trois raisons !_

Toute fière de moi, je referme précipitamment mon bouquin de métamorphose, je le remets dans le rayon, et je me redirige vers la table que James Potter, le plus sexy des Serpentard, (et même de tous les élèves) squatte depuis au moins une heure. Au moment où je referme mon sac, il ouvre enfin sa (tellement adorable) bouche :

-Tu abandonnes déjà ?

Quoi ? Moi, abandonner ?

Tout à fait ! Mais plutôt crever que de lui avouer.

-Non, j'ai fini.

- Ca fait une demie heure seulement que tu es arrivée, tu as pris un livre pour les septièmes année, ça fait au moins trois fois que tu ouvre ton journal, que tu écrits dedans, que tu le refermes, que tu écris dedans, tu m'a donné quatre coups de pied, mais a part ça, tu maîtrise la métamorphose ?

- Permets moi de te dire que le but de ce test est de tester notre niveau, et que réviser fausserait les résultats, je serais donc la seule élève honnête, et je ne venais pas ici pour réviser, mais justement pour voir ce qui nous attendait l'année prochaine. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne révises pas, au lieu de m'observer et de compter combien de fois je te donne des coups de pied ?

-Je sais déjà tout. N'oublie pas que je suis le meilleur élève de tout Poudlard. Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre.

-Apprends à être modeste, et après on verra.

Mouhaha que cette réplique est bien trouvée, et je dirais même magnifique ! Non en fait elle est un peu nulle, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-On verra quoi ? Serais-tu intéressée par moi, Evans ?

Ce mec lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

-Non laisse tomber Potter, tu es un Serpentard, je n'oserai jamais m'afficher avec toi.

-Tu n'oserais jamais mais tu aimerais bien.

James Potter, sors de ma tête tout de suite, arrête de lire dans mes pensées ! Vite, une réponse intelligente !

-T'es vraiment à côté de la plaque. Va retrouver ta copine du moment et fous moi un peu la paix.

Ok, on a déjà fait plus intelligent, mais face à quelqu'un qui me fait perdre mes moyens, je trouve que ça va. Et cette fois ci je marche vite, faut pas lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Ca y est, j'ai enfin passé la porte de la bibliothèque ! Merlin soit loué !

Une minute ! C'est à qui cette respiration que j'entends très distinctement ? Je me retourne très lentement et je croise des yeux noisette. Enfin techniquement je croise d'abord ses lunettes, mais après je croise ses yeux. Qui me regardent étrangement. Comme si j'étais un bout de viande. Je dois dire que d'un côté c'est terriblement macho, mais bon c'est quand même assez agréable. Ah, il fait chaud d'un coup, non ? Ou alors c'est que je rougis ? Non, c'est impossible.

-Justement, Evans, je n'ai pas de copine en ce moment. Je suis sorti avec toutes les Serpentard potables. Et puis, j'en ai marre de faire dans le sang pur.

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce ça peut me faire ? Je ne me sens absolument pas concernée.

MENTEUSE. Hé, mais c'est quoi ce sourire débile ? Et pourquoi ses yeux me paraissent plus gros d'un seul coup ? Quoi il se rapproche de moi ?

-Potter, qu'est ce tu f…

Quel malappris ! Je n'ai même pas pu finir ma phrase ! En plus, il me coupe la parole (qui je suis sûre allait être encore très intellectuelle) pour m'embrasser. Ah mais c'est que quand même je me sens rougir encore plus. Pourquoi est-ce que ses mains se posent sur ma taille ? Pourquoi il me rapproche de lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que moi aussi je lui rends son baiser ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir être encore plus proche de son visage ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si bon de se faire embrasser par James Potter, et pourquoi est-ce que tous mes sens s'affolent ?

Pourquoi c'est finit ?

Ah là maintenant, tout de suite, j'ai comme qui dirait des envies de meurtre. Peu être parce qu'il m'a laissée sur ma faim. Ou peut-être parce qu'il affiche un sale petit sourire, que je qualifierais de niais.

-Je le savais. Tu es amoureuse de moi.

-Plutôt mourir !

-Tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé comme ça sinon.

-Rectification : c'est toi qui m'embrassée !

- Oui, et on dirait que tu y as répondu.

- Non, Potter, c'est dans ta tête.

- Vraiment, c'est dommage on aurait pu sortir ensemble.

S'il n'avait pas ce vieux sourire merdique, je saurais s'il dit la vérité. Malheureusement il l'a toujours, et il m'insupporte de plus en plus.

-Toi ? Sortir avec moi ?

- Oui. Moi, Potter, Serpentard. Avec. Toi, Evans , Gryffondor.

Ok, là il me faut de l'air, de l'eau, du chocolat, je vais mourir !

- Te fais pas d'idées, je disais ça pour rire. En plus t'embrasses pas si bien que ça.

- Je t'ai dit que c'était dans ta tête.

Et il me tourne le dos, pour retourner dans la bibliothèque. J'ai envie de le tuer, je ne suis pas un objet, j'ai envie d'hurler de joie parce qu'il m'a embrassée, j'ai envie de le tuer car il est l'incarnation de l'arrogance poussée à l'extrême.

--

_Dans ma chambre_

_Récapitulation :_

_Ca fait presque un an que je trouve James Potter… comment dire ? Mignon. Bon ok, je suis folle de son corps ! Il ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole pourtant. Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. _

_Il m'embrasse sans raison. Me plante dans le couloir après avoir émis l'hypothèse que nous pourrions former un couple. Le tout accompagné d'un petit sourire très agaçant._

_Tout ça, en quinze minutes. Et en plus je dois me concentrer pour mes révisions ! Comment je vais faire ?_

_--_

Ca fait une semaine qu'il m'a sauvagement plaquée entre deux rayons de la bibliothèque pour m'embrasser avec fougue et désir.

Quoi ? Au bout d'une semaine, désolée si je romance un peu, mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser ! Je ne supporte plus de devoir me passer le visage à l'eau dès que j'ai des bouffées de chaleur, je ne supporte plus de voir son visage le soir dans mon lit, je ne supporte plus de ne plus pouvoir m'habiller sans me demander si ces habits lui plairaient. Je ne les supporte plus, lui et son sourire niais miteux !

C'est simple, depuis la semaine dernière, c'est comme si le destin s'acharnait : je le croise très souvent, et encore c'est un euphémisme. J'aimerais bien satisfaire mes désirs sexuels sur lui, le prendre par la cravate, l'emmener dans un placard et le violer, tellement il m'obsède. En fait je crois que je fais juste une fixette sur lui, ça va passer, c'est juste qu'il m'a _un peu_ troublée. Et ça passera quand il m'aura fait l'amour.

NON il faut que j'arrête de penser à des trucs comme ça !

En plus techniquement pour le placard, c'est mort. Il est tout le temps avec ses amis, et je ne suis pas super partante pour un truc à plusieurs.

Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je ferai mieux d'aller rejoindre les autres à Pré-Au-Lard, ça me changera les idées. En plus il fait froid dehors, et il pleut, ça va me refroidir.

Il pleut tellement fort que Pré-Au-Lard est désert, pas un chat. Juste une pauvre fille qui s'est abritée sous un porche, et qui depuis que la pluie ne la refroidit pas, a de nouveaux des bouffées de chaleur. Et qui peste contre son parapluie qui a la bonne idée de rester dans sa chambre. Et qui se retrouve face à un sourire très, mais alors très niais.

-Tiens, Evans, toujours à ma poursuite.

-T'as jamais pensé que tu avais des problèmes mentaux ? J'étais là la première, c'est donc toi qui me poursuis.

-Si tu le dis…

-Mais arrête de sourire, en plus t'as vraiment l'air con : tu souris comme un débile et tes cheveux sont tous plats.

-T'as dis deux fois sourire, ta phrase est vraiment limite, niveau syntaxe.

Je ne réponds pas. A la place j'enlève mon gant, et je lui ébouriffe les cheveux moi-même, il a vraiment l'air trop con les cheveux mouillés. Ah, sans mon gant j'ai froid : la preuve je frissonne. Ou alors c'est peut être le fait qu'il est vraiment très beau, que ses joues sont rosies par le froid, qu'il soit trempé, que j'ai très chaud qui me fait frissonner.

C'est sûrement le froid, ça ne peut pas être l'amour.

On reste là, comme deux idiots, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. La pluie a cessé, mais je n'ai pas envie de rompre le contact.

-Bon alors, qu'est ce que tu attends, embrasse-moi !

-Quoi ? Et en quel honneur ?

-La dernière fois je t'ai embrassé, c'est à ton tour.

-La dernière fois, tu as dit que j'embrassais mal.

-C'était dans ma tête.

-Non, c'est tout, tu n'as pas su saisir ta chance.

- Prouve-moi que c'est faux.

- Désolée, je n'ai aucune preuve. Aucun témoin, rien.

-Bon très bien.

Il se rapproche de moi. IL SE RAPPROCHE DE MOI !! Il prend son temps l'animal ! Nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'a quelques centimètres. Quoi, il se détache de moi ! Ah non, c'est pas possible ! J'ai trop chaud, moi maintenant, et mon cœur bat trop vite pour qu'il abandonne !

Je l'empoigne par la cravate (tiens, ça ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ?), et sans lui laisser le temps de parler, j'écrase mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ecraser, c'est le terme. Ca fait une semaine que j'ai envie de faire ce que je suis en train de faire, alors je ne vais pas me priver de dévorer sa bouche comme maintenant. J'ai conscience de ce que je vais passer en l'embrassant comme je le fais, mais je n'en peux plus. J'ai mal au ventre, ma tête tourne, je ne sens plus mes jambes, j'ai le souffle court et la vue brouillée. Et bien sûr, j'ai horriblement chaud.

-Je le savais.

Le sourire niais qu'il a maintenant est le plus grand de ceux qu'il m'a adressé. Je ne savais pas que c'état possible.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es amoureuse de moi.

-Tu es bien présomptueux ! Ces deux petits baisers de rien du tout, surtout que j'embrasse mal…

- Hum, tu es fougueuse.

Non, je n'ai pas du tout été déçue quand il m'a répondu ça. Ce n'est pas comme si j'attendais qu'il me dise que j'étais fabuleuse, que ça faisait une semaine qu'il prenait des douches froides car je lui donnais chaud, qu'il me demande de sortir avec lui et qu'il me fasse l'amour, pas du tout. Bon en fait si.

Mais il a fait beaucoup mieux : il m'a embrassée. Vous allez vous dire : encore ?

Le premier était un premier baiser : on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. Le second était un baiser qu'on avait (ou alors que je) refoulé depuis une semaine et qui était assez…passionné, mais ce troisième était incroyable. Il m'a prit la main : mes doigts qui étaient froids (c'était bien le seul truc de froid chez moi), m'ont tout à coup brûlé, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Il a cessé de sourire et m'a regardé de façon très intense. Le reste n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus rien alentour. Il s'est approché doucement, et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes délicatement, et là, j'ai explosé (de l'intérieur, bien sûr), et lorsque sa langue a rencontré la mienne, la douceur dont il faisait preuve m'a vraiment fait fondre. Tous ces sentiments qui se mélangent, ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour moi, mon corps ne me répond plus, et je ne vois rien d'autre que lui quand j'ouvre les yeux.

On ne s'est séparés que quand quelqu'un a crié « prenez vous une chambre !»

Et c'est ce qu'on a fait.

Si déjà, à la base en uniforme, James est hot, je ne vous explique pas quand il l'enlève. Il faudrait que je reste pendant une semaine dans un frigo pour que la température de mon corps baisse. Et je n'ai pas la grippe.

Moi, Evans, Gryffondor. Avec. Potter, Serpentard.

_--_

_Journal officiel de Lily Evans, le 28 décembre_

_Dans la Salle Commune_

_Récapitulation_

_J'ai offert ma virginité a James Potter, alors que je la gardais pour le prince William. Mais je m'en fous, parce que maintenant, on a tous les deux un petit sourire nias sur le visage, comme quoi ce n'était pas une spécialité des Serpentard très arrogants. _

_Il faudrait peut être que j'aille voir l'infirmière, c'est pas normal d'avoir aussi chaud au mois de décembre. _

FIN


End file.
